Cloud vs Sephiroth
by Necromencer
Summary: A battle between two forces. Both over power the other. Will one of them be able to live to tell the tale of what happened? Or will both be destroyed? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix(even though I own a copy of KH and FFVII). The idea of the fight is also not mine. I got the idea from one of the hidden videos found on Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix(which the Japanese are keeping for themselves).

A man walked into the coliseum after receiving a strange message. He had brown shoes, long blue baggy pants, a blue shirt, brown gloves, claws for a left hand, a ripped up red cape that covered his mouth, blue eyes, spiky yellow hair, and too many to count belts. He was Cloud Strife, a man always looking for a challenge. Even though he seemed to always be in a calm mood, when he gets angry a black bat-like wing in shot out of his left shoulder, making him more powerful. Carrying a large sword that was covered in white strips, he seemed unbeatable. But he wasn't.

The arena was completely empty. Cloud walked to the middle when a black feather fell from the sky. He recognized the feather as one from the one-winged "angel" named Sephiroth. A black boot hit the ground. Black leather pants, no shirt, a long black robe that had a large collar and a red design, red and black fin-like items on his forearm, black covered almost all his body, silver wristbands, silver shoulder coverings, waist-length silver hair, sky blue eyes, and a large black angel-like wing coming from his right shoulder, and a long skinny ninja-like sword, Sephiroth was every meaning of fear.

"Should've known it would be you Sephiroth," Cloud said. "Always looking for a fight aren't you?" His voice seemed surprisingly calm, even though he was in the presence of one of the greatest and strongest warriors of all time.

The one-winged angel seemed to laugh. "Of course I'm looking for a fight Strife. And how better to fight than a Heartless himself?"

Cloud looked down at his left hand and clenched his yellow claws. When Hollow Bastion was destroyed by Heartless, he and Squall had fought to save millions. Squall, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid had made it out, but he wasn't so lucky. A girl that Squall had liked, Rinoa Heartilly, was cornered in by Heartless. Cloud ran in for the fight, but failed miserably. Squall had watched the closest thing to a brother he had have his heart ripped out and destroyed.

Coming back to reality, he looked up at Sephiroth. "If I'm a Heartless, then what are you?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes. His ship had flown out of Hollow Bastion just as it was destroyed. He was out of the disaster, leaving behind him anything that might have remained in his life. Then they came. Heartless ships came in at all sides and started blasting at him. Strong as his ship was, it couldn't sustain the damage. His ship exploded, sending his body flying through space. He was leaving his body vulnerable. That was when the Heartless attacked. They shot his heart, sending his body into their world.

Shaking his head, he returned his adversary's remark. "I, my foolish enemy, am a being of pure evil that will be your downfall. Without the aid of that foolish friend of yours Leonhart, you don't stand a chance." He let out a chuckle and grabbed his sword. "Now, let's see if your time with the Heartless had improved anything."

Cloud wielded his own sword. "Only one way to find out you one-winged angel of hell!" Electrical energy sparked over every part of Cloud as a black wing started to form out of his left shoulder blade. Lifting his body off the ground, he lunged out at the fiend.

Sephiroth's body also sparked with electricity. The one-winged angel flew out at Cloud with his own sword drawn. The two blades clashed together. They both flew high into the air and continued the fight above the ground. The showdown between Cloud Strife and Sephiroth had begun.

* * *

There ya go. Please review. I'll even take flames 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't like this chapter all that much. I just threw it in to show you people that there is more going on than just a fight between the two rival. enjoy, and remember to review

The power of the heart can create a powerful bond between people. A bond so powerful that what affects one affects the other. That's why a woman in her twenties touched her heart when the showdown had begun. She wore a long pink dress, a black Indian-like necklace, braided waist-length brown hair, bluish green eyes, and a red bow in her hair.

Aerith Gainsborough knew that something was amidst. Looking out of the hotel window in Traverse Town, she wondered what was happening on the other worlds, mainly the world of Olympus Coliseum. At Olympus, heroes from across the worlds battle in matches against the Heartless, winning an assortment of prizes on their way to the trophy. Cloud Strife had often gone there to train, but Aerith felt as if he was doing more than training there.

A knock was heard. Aerith came back to her thought on reality and looked at the door. "Who's there?" Her worry for Cloud was shown in her voice.

A male voice was heard. "Aer, it's Leon. Open the door."

Leon. When Squall couldn't save those who were killed to the Heartless, he changed his name in shame. Squall Leonhart had been a master swordsman with his gunblade, but he couldn't even save the person who was like a brother to him. Cloud had met his doom and Squall blamed himself.

"The door's unlocked. You're always welcomed when it is Squall."

A man around the age of twenty-five entered. He wore black shoes, black leather pants, black belt, a white T-shirt, brown hair, blue eyes, and had a small silver dot-of-an-earring pieced into his left ear. "It's Leon," he said coolly.

Aerith shook her head. "You can be so immature at sometimes Leonhart. Cloud has come back, you can come out of shame now."

Leon closed his eyes before replying. "You're forgetting someone Gainsborough, someone who was very close to me in fact. Remember?"

There was another. Before Hollow Bastion was destroyed, a seventeen-year-old Squall was in love with a girl by the name of Rinoa Heartilly. They were inseparable…until the Heartless came. Cloud and Squall ran through all of Hollow Bastion, making sure there was no one left. But when they reached a corridor, there was someone their.

Rinoa was backed to a corner surrounded by Heartless. Cloud put a hand behind him to keep Squall back and rushed in, but it was too late. The Heartless took Rinoa's heart and soon made waste of Cloud's. Squall watched helplessly as the two people closest to him were destroyed along with Hollow Bastion.

Aerith looked down at her bare feet. "Sq—Leon, I know how you must feel about Rinoa, but are you going to let one mistake ruin your life? Now what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Leon crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. "Aerith, it's getting late. Get some rest and we'll talk in the morning. And don't worry; I'm sure Cloud is fine, wherever the hell he is." He turned around and walked into the hall. He took one last look at Aerith, who was looking worryingly out the window. Shaking his head, Leon walked down the hall to his own room. "Good night Aerith," he said more to himself than to anyone else.

Aerith took one last look out the window and sat on the edge of her bed. She knew that Cloud was in danger, but she didn't know what kind of danger. Or where he was. Hoping for the best, she thought of Cloud's training grounds. He could've have been at any of those places for all Aerith knew. Sighing, she turned out the light and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I really like this chapter. It raises the suspense. Oh, and I still own nothing from this story

The two winged men landed on the ground. "As long as you exist Sephiroth, I can not awake from this nightmare. You are my darkness," said one of the men with spiky yellow hair.

"If that's so, I shall draw you into the darkness. Into the nightmare that forever deprives you of light, from which you can never awaken," said the other with waist-length silver hair.

The two charged at each other and their swords clashed violently once again. The continued to trade blows again and again, but weakness wasn't shown from each side. Cloud Strife flew back and charged, causing Sephiroth to be pushed back. But when Cloud lunged again, Sephiroth vanished, leaving only black feathers, reappearing in the air.

Sephiroth held his hand out to Cloud, who immediately charged at him with his sword out forward. The two swords clashed against each other and everything went white. Black feathers scattered and fell to the ground and two limp bodies fell from the air.

A red cape that was intensely tattered spun up into the air and blew away against the wall. It would stay there until someone retrieved it. A claw clenched itself into the sandy ground. Pushing himself up, the blue-eyed man stood up and looked around. His cape was in pieces near the stands. But what caught his eye was a figure lying in the ground. Sephiroth laid face down in the ground, not moving an inch.

Rubbing his arms and grabbing his sword, Cloud walked up the stands, grabbed what was left of his red cape, and started for the exit. His sword was dragged through the sand as he left, but he fainted before he made it through the exit. His hand was still on his sword handle and the sand started to cover the fallen bodies.

Aerith Gainsborough awoke with a start. She touched her heart as she looked out of the hotel window. It felt as if a large part of her heart had been destroyed. She jumped out of bed to go see what was wrong but stopped. She didn't have a Gummi Ship of her own. How could she find out what's wrong if she can't go to other worlds, or even know where Cloud was, if she couldn't even leave Traverse Town?

She looked over and the red door. The door connected her room with Yuffie's room. Knocking softly, she heard a soft groan as a muffled voice asked, "Who is giving me the pleasure at waking up at an unearthly hour?"

"Yuffie, it's Aerith. This is urgent."

The young ninja on the other side sprang out of bed. She opened the door a crack and poked her head through. Her black eyes stared at Aerith through the raven hair covering her vision. "What is Aer?" Yuffie Kirasagi asked. The ninja saw worry in her friend's eyes. Something was wrong.

Aerith looked at Yuffie straight in the eye. "Yuffie, I need your help."

Words that were thought to be unreal were just said. No one had ever asked for Yuffie's help before. "What sort of help?"

"Yuffie, I can't fight. Plus I don't have a Gummi Ship of my own. I think something might be wrong with Cloud and I need your help."

Cloud. When Yuffie was still a thief, she had stolen money from Cloud and his group. Yet, he still allowed her to join him. A heart of gold, but that heart was lost. Yuffie couldn't turn down the offer. She nodded to Aerith and closed the door.

Aerith walked to her closet and took out a handle. Extending it to its full length, Aerith swished to long silver rod through the air. Happy, she put on her belt and clipped the handle on it. The door behind her opened. A sixteen-year-old walked in wearing a green sleeveless shirt and short beige pants. "See you found your old staff Aer, good thinking. You might not be that good, but you can still fight a bit."

Fight. It had been a while since Aerith had last fought. Her rod was her only weapon, and she rarely used it. She found no joy, need, and gain from fighting, but she knew that if something was wrong, it had to be done. Walking out of the room with Yuffie behind her, the two of them made their way to the Gummi Garage, where Yuffie's ship was waiting to be used once again.

A dark figure arose from the ground. Sand fell from his long silver hair as he walked to a limp figure in the ground near the exit. Shaking his head, Sephiroth spoke more to himself than to the figure. "Cloud Strife, you were always foolish. Have fun being back among the Heartless!"

Raising Cloud's own sword above his head, Sephiroth brought the sword down on to the figure's back. A large cloud of dust appeared, but when the dust cleared away, there was only a tattered red cape remaining. Angrily, Sephiroth looked into the air and gasped.

Cloud Strife had his one bat-like wing extended, barely keeping in the air. In his hand was the sword of the one-winged angel. "I expected more from you Sephiroth. Didn't expect you to just flat out kill me. You disgust me." Pulling his arm back, he threw the sword at Sephiroth's direction.

_An eighteen-year-old walked down the halls of Hollow Bastion, dragging a finger across the walls. It was a castle that seemed to have endless corridors, and endless secrets. The boy turned a corner and his eyes widened. A dark portal glowed in front of the lad's eyes, emitting an eerie glow. The boy stepped towards the portal, his silver hair trailing behind him. The portal seemed to spring to life then. Countless black beings crawled out of it, and the boy ran._

The silver sword was picking up speed.

_The beings followed the boy, even out into the Gummi Garage. Countless dark gummies magically appeared among the other ships. The young Sephiroth ran to his ship and sped out of there. The other dark ships followed him. Shooting their lasers at him, they met their target. The controls in Sephiroth's ship were jammed. Defenseless, he awaited his doom._

Sephiroth took a step back. He wasn't going to go down under the power of his own weapon.

_His body sank into the inner depths of the darkness. There was no escape for the eighteen-year-old. His body was completely frozen in the cold world of the Heartless. There seemed to be no light anywhere. It was as if an arrow had pieced his very skin, flesh, bone, and heart._

The sword was thrown, and it had hit its target. Sephiroth dropped to his knees, eyes wide and mouth open. Hisown sword was sticking out of his body. Cloud slowly came down to the ground. Closing his sky blue eyes, he spoke to Sephiroth. "Heh, the great and power Sephiroth, killed by his own sword. He turned around, and it happened.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's sword and staggered to a stand. "I'm not going to hell by myself Strife. Take THIS!" The Buster Blade hit Cloud straight in the back. Both figures fell to the ground, probably for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ok, this will be the last chapter for now. I still haven't got around to typing up chapter 5. This chapter is composed up of a flashback, Cloud having no idea what happened, and Yuffie scaring the crud out of Aeris(yay! lol) So, hopefully you will like it and be patient enough for me to get chapter 5 out of my mind and on to the computer

Disclaimer: God I wish I owned Yuffie weird expression. snaps out of it did I say that out loud?

_A seventeen-year-old boy wandered the halls of Hollow Bastion. Clad in baggy purple pants and a purple sleeveless shirt, his blue eyes looked around as a black-gloved hand went through his spiky yellow hair._ _He was searching for someone, but to no avail. A scream was heard. Cloud Strife ran faster down the hall towards the scream, his large Buster Sword strapped to his back._

_Another seventeen-year-old ran up with a sword that seemed half gun and half sword. Black leather pants, white T-shirt, brown hair, black shoes, black gloves, a silver necklace, and blue eyes, Squall Leonhart ran up beside his friend. "You heard it to?" he asked._

_Cloud nodded. "Squall, it sounded like Aerith. Think she's in trouble?"_

_Shrugging his shoulders, Squall shook his head. "Hope not." Gunfire was heard from up ahead. "Seems like Vincent's in a jam."_

_They turned a corner and stopped. A man wearing black clothing, a red cape, red headband, a metal arm and pointed black boots with metal on the tips of them was holding back two women. His red eyes gleamed with fire and his long black hair shot up after every bullet he used. Strange black creatures seemed to be appearing out of nowhere._

"_Vincent!" Cloud shouted. "Take Aerith, find Cid, and get out of here. We'll hold them off for you."_

_Nodding, Vincent grabbed Aerith's hand and lead her down the hall while Cloud and Squall ran straight into the creatures and started slashing them to pieces with their powerful swords. _

_A scream was heard. Squall stopped to listen and gasped. "Rinoa's in danger." He turned around and ran away with Cloud yelling after him. They reached another hallway and saw Rinoa being backed into a corner by some of the black creatures. She screamed again. Cloud turned to face Squall. "I'll save her. Promise."_

_He ran straight in before Squall could answer. Cloud raised his sword above his head and sliced a creature in two. "Get out of here!" he yelled to Rinoa. "I'll hold them off for you." More creatures appeared before the two could do anything. The covered the floor making it hard for them to move. Cloud sliced at the ground, but more just came._

_Finally, the darkness rose up to the walls and pulled Cloud away. He turned to Squall and closed his eyes. "Farewell." He disappeared into the wall as Rinoa's heart was ripped out. _

_Squall's vision became blurry with tears as he ran out of the corridor, down the halls the Gummi Garage, and got out of the castle and it crumbled. He flew to a different world, and forever changed his name, to forget about the man who had let two people he cared for be destroyed._

Clouded blue eyes opened slowly, closed quickly, then opened wider. He looked at his surroundings. Smell was the next thing that had came back to him. The first thing he could smell was the scent of blood. His sense of touch returned and he felt sticky red blood on his body. His hearing returned and he heard the faint sound of wind. He painfully got into a sitting position and took a better look around.

In front of him laid a thin long sword stabbed through a black cape and a heap of black feathers near it. A larger sword lay in front of the cape. The person's sense of taste returned and he tasted nothing. He turned his head and a red cape sliced in two was next to him. He painfully got up, grabbed the large sword and left. He wasn't sure about why he was there, but he didn't want to find out.

He walked through the arena and stopped in front two large wooden doors, the world exit. He walked through the Gummi Garage and stopped in front of a large Gummi ship. It looked like a large red and yellow ship that's a combination between a rocket and a jet. Cloud Strife took one step inside and almost lost his balance. It took him a while to remember how everything worked and he tried to take off. The ship started up, sputtered, and then died. _Just great_ he thought. _I'm aching that involved God-knows-who doing God-knows-what. My gosh. _

A pink and yellow Gummi ship that looked like a pink and yellow cube with wings shot through space, guns at ready just in case. A crazy sixteen-year-old was at the controls, having the time of her life scaring the older twenty-year-old behind her. The ship turned past an asteroid, shot down some rocks, and barely missed another asteroid.

"Yuffie!" Aerith yelled at the sixteen-year-old. "If I don't kill you first, your reckless driving will!"

The ninja turned around. "What's t' matter Aer? Am I going a little _fast_ for ya?"

The older woman nodded. "Yuffie, you're going to get us killed if you keep driving like this. Maybe I should drive for a while."

The young ninja shook her head. "No way. Besides, I obviously know where Strifey boy is. The coliseum."

Aerith shook her head. "Either that or you're looking for an excuse to train," she mumbled to herself. She looked through the cockpit window and sighed. _Where are you Cloud?_


End file.
